Smiles
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: RaiKim oneshot! I don't know how to sum it up, but I think it's really good! PLZ R&R! SongFic!


**Hi! This is just a one-shot I taught about. More of a song-fic, but oh well. Hope you like it! R&R and of course it's raikim!!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR ABSOLUTELY (STORY OF A GIRL) BY NINE DAYS!!!**

**Heres a key:**

**underlined- not part of the story, it's me!!**

**Bold- song lyrics and P.O.V.'s**

normal- uh..writing..

_italicts- flashbacks/ notes/ texts_

**Smiles**

**BY TOMBOY:) (THAT'S ME :P)**

**Raimundo's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed thinking about a certain girl. Kimiko Tohomiko. I felt like shit. I broke up with Kimiko. Why? For the stupidest reason ever!

_//FLASHBACK//_

_Kimiko and I were sitting under a tree, our fingers intertwined with each other, when my cell phone rang. "Hang on Kim." I said as I walked up. I walked up a good 17 feet before answering "Hello?"_

_"Hello Raimundo, I am calling to say I'm sorry for breaking up with you!" said a girlish voice._

_" Uh..do I know you?" I asked boredly._

_"Raimundo! How could forget me!!! It's Cassidy!! You know you OLD girlfriend." said 'Cassidy'._

_"Oh..hi. What do you want." I asked, not really paying attention. I was focusing on Kimko, staring dumbly._

_"Will you get back together with my, Rai-y-bear?!?" asked the oh-so-annoying voice of Cassidy. I wasn't even listing to her voice. I was thinking of Kimiko so hard I thought it was her._

_"Sure." I said, unaware of what i just did._

_"Oh! YAY!! I'll text you, and call you, and visit you! Oh joy! Text ya soon, boyfriend!" Cassidy shouted, joyfully, as I realised what I just did._

_"Wait NO!" I screamed in my phone. "Aw crud!" I shouted. All of a sudden Kimiko popped out of a bush. How the hell did she do that!?!? Apparently she had heard the conversaition. Which was kinda impossible, but we are xiaolin dragons controlling elements, fighting beans and sissy boys for magical objects across the globe. _

_"Rai! How could you!" Kimiko teared up as she shouted at me. Tears now streaming down her face._

_"Kim, I did, I mean-wait!" I tried to explain, but the words were caught in my throat. Kimiko ran away, crying in her room._

_//END FLASHBACK//_

That was two days ago, and she hadn't came out of her room since. No-one went in her room since she threatened to burn to crisp if they did. Besides her room was filled to the brim with tears. Almost everyone in the temple thought she had drowned, her room so full of water/tears. I looked my 'room'. It was filled with pictures of Kimiko. Kimiko had smiled in every photo except one. Even though, she was sad and frowning, I loved her. I love everything about her. Her ups and downs, her style, her temper, her frown, her smile.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles**

Since, the innncident Cassidy hasn't stopped text messaging me, and Kimiko keeps waking up in her lake-like room. Every morning I hear her saying 'Theres hope, theres hope.' over and over again. But then she'd just keeping pouring out tears. Some of her tears had fallen in my room! Everytime her tears made its way in my room, I would say something sarcastic, just to put her in a good mood. It never worked. I guessed she was waiting for me to go in and apoligize to her. But everytime I worked past the fear of getting burned to crisp, Cassidy texted me. **Beep, Bop Beeeep Bo BO beep Bop!** Speak of the devil...My text tone went off as I looked at who sent it. I'll give ya 3 guesses. I read the no doubt lame excuess for a text message. It read:

_Dear Rai-y-bear,_

_The guy who broke up with me, we got back together. So..I_

_know your crushed, but you'll get over it! Maybe not, but if me and my love break up (no not you)_

_you'll be my first call!_

_Love you no more,_

_Cassidy_

It took 10 seconds for that to sink in. Then I shouted a happy "YES!!" as it rattled throughout the temple. I quickly covered my mouth. "Whoops.." . I looked in the mirror, choosing my path. Be honest and trustworthy, and talk to Kimi, at the risk of getting 3rd degree burns. OR stay un-loyal and sulk the rest of my life, un burned. For now. I choose the first one, seeing that I loved Kimiko with all my heart. Wow did I really just say that!?!

**Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose**

I ran out of my room, trying to forget my oh-so-cheesy line. I knocked on Kimi's door waiting for an reply.

"Whoever it is, if you don't want to burn where you stand, do NOT enter!" Kimiko half yelled, half cried.

"Kimiko...look, I'm really sorry. I can explain." I said, choking on the words.

"Raimundo? It better be a good explaination. Come in." She said. I turned the knob on the door and twisted. It slowly opened, and as it did I regretted it. Water spashed onto me knocking me down. Kimiko flew out with the water, landing on top of me.

"Oh, um..well..." She stammered. Easily known how embaressed she was. She moved off of me and shove me in her room. Her room was intact. Everything was where it was two dyas ago. Weird...! Kimiko hmphed and I looked down at her. For the first time, in two days, I got a good look at her. Her clothes mis-matched and were faded. Her hair was messed up, all falling over to one side. She looked angry, sad, sorry, and embarressed all the same.

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**

I started to open my mouth but before I could say a word, Kimiko started to cry. She was crying so hard, apuddle was forming. I may love her, but all this crying is bull shit. My new jeans were starting to get soaked at the bottom. Aww man! I went up to her to comfort her so she could at least stopped crying. I latched onto her, and surprisingly she hugged back. She stopped crying as we pulled apart. It felt so good just to be back in her arms. I looked at her again. She looked sadder then anything I have ever seen. She had been a perky bueatiful tech girl two days ago, and now here she was. A broken hearted girl whos eyes were very red from crying so hard. I loved her so much I acidentlly loved Cassidy hypotically and broke my love, of which I was loved. Wait- WHAT!!! Now I am spending way too much time with Omi. My confusion must have mirrored my face, becuase Kimiko showed a light smile.

"So wheres that smile been over the past two days." I asked, sarcastically. She giggled.

"Oh know your giggling! Two in one minute! Call over the world record people!" I sarcastically shouted. Kimiko was now laughing hard. Well it's better than crying.

"Okay Raimundo! I will call these 'record people world'! Don't worry Clay, will helpme so I don't obitherate(sp?) the phone like last time!" shouted Omi proudly. Kimiko and I burst out laughing as Omi walked away.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles**

We stopped laughing and she looked at me seriously. "So you had an explaination?" she demanded.

"Right. Well I was looking at you while talking to Cassidy, and I was so caught up with you bueaty, I said stuff without thinking!" I said. Then I realised how cheesy that sounded. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah, okay I bet you just made that up right now! It was cheesey enough! And thank you! And grow up!!! She yelled, not buying it.

"Kimiko, I;m telling the freakin' truth!" I yelled.

"How do I knowfor real!?" Kimiko demanded. I knealt down next to her,as she stood waiting.

"Look Kim, I'm really sorry for all the confusion, but I AM telling the truth. I really am." I said.

**Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit  
Day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose  
Now how do we get there today  
When we're walkin too far for the price of our shoes**

She scanned me up and down, side to side, as if trying to figure if had a hint of a lie. She started going on and onabouthow she didn't know wheiter to trust me or not. I may love her, but I did NOTwant to listin to this. Five minutes passed asI heard her say:

"I just don't know if you lieing. Are you lieing?" She looked at me seriously.

"No! Kim, please! Forgive me! Wha will it take!" I pleaded. She pondered for a while, thinking of her possibilties. I was silently praying she'd forgive me.

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**

She stopped looking for her answer as she welled up with tears, a smile in her face. I frowned.

"Please don't cry, Kim! I'm sorry!" I said, almost ready to cry as well. She knealt down next tome and...punched me in the arm.

"Ow! Girl you hit hard!! What was that for!!? " I complained. She laughed.

"These are tears of joy stupid! I forgive you!" She hugged me tightly, half crying, half laughing. But both out of joy. I kept stroking her smooth raven-black hair, snuggling closer and closer to her. After what seemed like forever she let go. I frowned, wanting to hug longer, she smiled as if she had something else in her mind.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles**

Her room, once filled to the brim with tears, was now dry. Well...dry-er! But mine and her clothes were soaked to the bone. Her hair had fallen back into its lushious black waterfall, while my hair dropped all over my face. It was like I just came from soccer practice.

"Look, Kimi. Thanks for forgiving me. And, I understand if you don't wanna be my girlfriend. I don't deserve yo-" My mouth was shushed. My not with her hand. Her lips were pressing against mine, soft and warm.(TomBoy: wow you guys would have never guessed that!) She broke away.

"Shut up Rai. You talk too much." she said.

"Look who's talkin'." I said giving a smirk. We leaned in again for another kiss. We kissed deeply and tenderly. Ugh..cheesey.

**Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**

As we kissed (cheesy)Omi came running in with two tall official looking guys. But Kim and I didn't brake away. Omi realising he was not being attentioned on spoke up.

"Raimundo! I have brought the 'record people world'!" Omi shouted,

"Actually, kid. It's the "World Record People." said one dude.

"Talk to my fingers!" Shouted Omi. The record people sighed and left in a hover jet, realising it was a mistake. Asthey took off Omi went chasing them around the world. Finally after 3 minutes, Kimiko and I broke apart for air. I took another good look at her. She no longer looked like a sad photograph, but a blossoming flower that was..wet. CHEESY!!!! She just needed some help from the great dragon of the wind! Wow, I sound like Omi...

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her**

So there was Kimiko and me. A strange but 'cute' couple. Me being a girl addict, her hiding her face. People would say we had issues being together, but I didn't care as long as I was with her. Man I have got to stop sounding soooo cheesy. My love. My enimie. My Kimiko.

**This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her**

Kimiko nudged her head on my chest and fell asleep. My arms cradled her, keeping her warm. Her head snuggled deeper every once in a while, until she found a comforable spot.

"Good night, Kimiko..." I whispered softly in her ear. She tossed once. Alright one more cheesy line. Her face shone like angels took stars and created her face, then as if she knew what I wanted, she smiled.

**This is the story of a - girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smi-iles**

Oh yeah! I finished!Go me! Go me! (does happy dance). Please R&R!! I hope this was good because I spent an hour on it!!!!

Yours Cheesy-ily,

TomBoy


End file.
